


The String That Binds Us Christmas Special

by FaithAndATypeWriter



Series: Daminette [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Special, F/M, Home Alone Inspired Shenanigans, Humor, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithAndATypeWriter/pseuds/FaithAndATypeWriter
Summary: Marinette and Damian's strings have brought them together and they are celebrating their first Christmas together as soulmates--even if it's with an ocean between them.  Marinette, naturally, has just the right gift for her Little Bird...even if it drives him slightly crazy.Companion to "The String That Binds Us" but can be read without the context of the full story.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1498100
Comments: 19
Kudos: 727





	The String That Binds Us Christmas Special

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlefleetinglight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefleetinglight/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [littlefleetinglight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefleetinglight/pseuds/littlefleetinglight). Log in to view. 



> This is a side chapter to “The String That Binds Us” which is based on a story I was given permission to expand by the amazing littlefleetinglight. 

Marinette raced upstairs with a smile on her face when she heard the alert for a video chat request. She could still hear her parents teasing laughter as she excitedly fluffed her hair and fell into her computer chair, spinning into place.

Tikki flew out with a giggle. “Do you think he saw it yet?”

Marinette smirked. “I’m sure of it! It’s past noon by now in Gotham, and Damian said Mar’i likes opening the Christmas gifts first thing in the morning!”

They both giggled as she accepted Damian’s call.

“Joyeux Noel, mon Petit Oiseau.” Marinette said happily. “Did the suits and dresses for the gala make it through the mail alright? I was a little nervous since we didn’t have time for a fitting, but your regular tailor told me the measurements he sent me were recent and taken with care.”

Damian looked slightly miffed but he smiled a bit. “Your designs are gorgeous as usual, Angel, and they came through the mail just fine. Unfortunately, that’s not all that came through just fine.”

Marinette’s smirk was giddy. “Oh?”

Damian stared back at her with a raised eyebrow as his only expression. “I thought you loved me.”

Marinette stifled a giggle. “Whatever do you mean, Damian?”

“ _ Why _ would you do this to me, Habibti?”

Marinette blushed a little but still smirked. “I take it you got your sweaters?”

“You’re a genius and a fashion prodigy, why would you do this and subject me to it as well?” Damian complained.

“That’s a yes. Do you like them?” Marinette smiled. 

This year, Marinette hand-knit Christmas sweaters for all of her extended family. Mama and Papa received coordinating “All Is Calm” and “All Is Bright” sweaters while Gina’s sweater had a modern Christmas meme on it and Rolland’s featured a reference to an old family story he shared with her. Bruce’s sweater, of course, read “Silent Knight” and featured the silhouette of the Batman signal. While Selina and Marinette had not officially met yet, Selina was supposed to be on a break from her mission and spending time with her family over the holidays. Her sweater had letters styled to look cat-like with ears and a tail and read “Sleep in Heavenly Purr-eace.” Alfred’s was very dignified and proclaimed “I Wrote The Nice List.” Kor’i’s was a vivid purple and had a bright, green Christmas star with the title “Christmas Star” surrounding it. Mar’i’s was also purple, made with a special sparkly yarn Marinette found, with the wording “Have Yourself A Mar’i Little Christmas” written in green. Her masterpieces, however, had been the boys' sweaters. 

For her dear soulmate and his beloved brothers, Marinette made them matching sweaters with four robins styled as Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin, and Robin. Above the adorable birds was the bold proclamation “Four Calling Birds” in festive red and green.

Marinette’s parents thought it was adorable that she gave many of the sweaters BatFam themes. They were probably going to go insane when they actually found out about the Wayne family pastime. 

Damian scowled at her. “Grayson made us take family photos wearing them. And because they are from you I had to make sure they weren’t 'accidentally destroyed maliciously.'”

Marinette gasped. “Yay! You quoted  _ Despicable Me _ !”

Damian’s scowl turned into a glower and he refused to acknowledge her comment. “Drake has sent the photo to the Justice League and Father is contemplating--” Damian shuddered “--a Christmas Card.”

Marinette laughed but then asked him almost sheepishly. “Do you really not like them, Dami?”

Damian sighed. “I’ll deny it forever...but these are mildly cute. And obviously well made. A lot of time and care went into these gifts and I am truly touched.”

“Oh, Dami.” Marinette smiled softly. “Thank you. I’m glad.”

“And I noticed your signature was placed on the Robin bird…” he said smugly.

“Of course.” Marinette said, just as smugly. “I have to stake my claim, don’t I?”

“I assure you, your claim is thoroughly noted.” Damian smirked proudly.

“Are you wearing it now?” Marinette asked eagerly.

Damian grumbled as he rolled back his chair so she could clearly see him in his sweater.

“Oh!” Marinette squealed. “You look even more adorable than I thought!”   
  


Damian sighed in a very long-suffering manner, but smiled. “I am not adorable.”

“You absolutely are!” Marinette insisted. “Tell Tim he better send me that picture!”

“I’m sure it should already be in your email.” Damian reluctantly reassured.

“And one more thing…” Marinette became slightly shy when she pulled away from the computer just enough for him to see her sweater.

Marinette wore a red Christmas sweater with a black haired angel on it and the legend “Christmas Angel” displayed above and below it. A small robin rested in the angel’s hands.

Damian’s entire expression softened and the tension seemed to bleed from his shoulders. “My Angel.”

Marinette blushed as a sweet silence stretched between them.

“Have I mentioned you look beautiful?” Damian asked.

“Not today…” Marinette blushed even more.

“You are gorgeous, My Christmas Angel.” Damian said. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Damian.” Marinette said softly. “Only a few more days.”   
  


“Only a few days.” Damian nodded. “I was thinking--”

They were interrupted as Damian’s bedroom door was thrown open and Marinette could see a snowball lobbed into his face.

“Merry Christmas, ya filthy animal!” she heard Jason’s voice yell.

“Todd!” Damian snarled. “You--”

All of a sudden, Marinette watched as Damian’s eyes flew wide before he was pelted with a snowball so hard that when it hit him, smack in the chest, it threw him off his chair.

As the computer chair spun wildly around, Mar’i’s little voice piped up, “And a Happy New Year!”

Marinette almost fell out of her chair as she laughed hard. She could hear Damian groan as Jason and Mar’i popped in front of the camera.

“Merry Christmas, Auntie Bug!”

“Hey, Pixie Pop! Thanks for the sweaters!”

Marinette giggled. “Merry Christmas, Mar’i! Jason, can you please make sure Damian is alive?”

Jason seemed to give a cursory glance at the floor as he kicked him lightly. “Meh. He seems fine.”   
  


“Shut up, Todd.” Damian said, obviously winded. 

“You okay, Uncle Dami?” Mar’i asked innocently.

“Peachy.” Damian began muttering about Tamaranean snow missiles--in French so Mar’i wouldn’t understand.

“Come on, Princess,” Jason said as he picked up his niece, “let’s get out of here while the getting’s good!”

“I’ll get you for this, Todd!” Damian yelled, still somewhat strained.

“You can’t be mad at this little cutie! She’s like a nuclear Care Bear!” Jason used Mar’i as an adorable shield.

“I didn’t say anything about her.” Damian growled. “ _ You _ , however, are far from blameless!”

“Eat my coal, Demon Spawn!” Jason yelled, already out the door. “Bye, Marinette! You’re a sweetheart! Joyeux Noel!”

“Joyeux Noel, Jason!” Marinette chuckled and rolled her eyes. “Are you alright, Dami?”

Damian groaned as he heaved himself up, using his desk to support himself. “I think she bruised my sternum.”

Marinette snorted, but also winced. “Oh, Cheri!”

Damian’s devilish smirk returned. “At least Alfred should no longer wonder why I have no regrets filling Todd’s stocking with coal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I tried Google translate and it said “Mon Petit Oiseau” meant my Little Bird. Is it correct? I don’t know. I get nervous incorporating language I’m not familiar with since I really have no idea if I’m mistranslating. Same goes for Habibti, I love the endearment and I thought it was appropriate timing to use it after their official I love yous. Google translate tells me this mean “my love” and based on other people’s uses of this in Daminette fics I think I got the right version of the spelling? I tried.
> 
> Of course, “Merry Christmas, ya filthy animal! And a Happy New Year!” is from Home Alone 2: Lost in New York.
> 
> Also--Bruce, Selina, Tom, and Sabine all have sweaters with lines from “Silent Night” which kinda just came together because I wanted Bruce to be the Silent Knight, but worked nicely in a way to tie the parents’ gifts together. Selina was a bit of a stretch, but I went for it anyway.
> 
> If you read my story "Twelve Songs of Christmas" you'll see another "four calling birds" reference. ;)


End file.
